1.25 Exodus: Deel 3 Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Damon Lindelof & Carlton Cuse | Info=Geregisseerd door: Jack Bender}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Vervolg van 1.24 Exodus: Deel 2 Transcript ---- hear a chittering sound. Jack and Kate see a black "shadow" slide by a short distance to their right. Jack looks at Kate. KATE: Yeah, I saw it. We've got to get out of here. Kate, and Hurley move off quickly. Locke stays to stare. We hear some animal cries, then the "footsteps," and sounds of the monster. Jack takes his pack off and runs with Kate and Hurley. Locke takes his pack off and tries to get a closer look. Jack sees Locke going toward the monster. JACK: Locke! What are you doing? runs after Locke. Locke continues toward the monster. JACK: Locke! sounds of the monster die down, and Locke stands still. There is a sudden "footstep" right next to Locke and he falls. Locke's expression changes from wonder to terror as he "sees" the monster loom above him. scrambles to get away from the monster. Jack runs after him. JACK: Locke! see Kate and Hurley running. Kate turns around. KATE: Jack! Jack! runs after Jack. We hear a ratcheting sound, and Locke is captured by a tedril of the monster by the ankle and dragged. Jack runs and grabs hold of Locke barely keeping him from being dragged into a hole in the ground. Kate enters. KATE: Oh, god. JACK: I need the dynamite. takes her pack off No, no, it's in my pack. Just go get it. Hurry, go. John, John. LOCKE: Let me go. Just let me go. I'll be alright. tries to let go JACK: No. LOCKE: Let me go. I'll be alright. KATE entering: Hang on. I've got it. JACK: Careful unwrapping it. Now throw it in. LOCKE: No! KATE: It'll blow us up. JACK: Just hurry, I can't hold him. LOCKE: Don't do this, Kate. JACK: Throw it in now, Kate! throws the dynamite in. We hear the explosion and see a cloud of black come up behind Locke, gather together, and "exit." Jack and Kate pull Locke up. of Jin's watch on a pad of paper at the raft. Michael picks up the paper. MICHAEL Jin: Hey, your wife made this for you? JIN: Sun. MICHAEL: She sounded it out, huh -- so you could learn English? JIN: Yes. MICHAEL: Yeah, I wish she had made one for me. So what words are in here? English words -- what can you say? JIN: Ah, starboard, aft, port, sail, eat. MICHAEL laughing: She did you well. I hope you know how lucky are, man. indicates that the rudder is fixed Back in business? Alrighty. grabs the watch to give it back to Jin Oh, hey, it's yours. JIN the watch to Michael: You. MICHAEL: What? JIN the watch in Michael's hand: You. MICHAEL: Um, thank you. Thanks. see Sun approach Claire at the caves. SUN: I made you some tea. CLAIRE accepting it: I'm fine. she takes the tea Thanks. SUN: Aaron is a beautiful name. What does it mean? CLAIRE: I don't know what Aaron means. SUN: They will bring him back. CLAIRE: Don't say that. SUN: They will. CLAIRE: How do you know that? SUN: Because he said he would. Charlie will bring your baby back. see Charlie and Sayid running through the jungle. They come across a blanket on the ground. CHARLIE: There! SAYID: Charlie, wait. picks up what he thinks is the baby, but it's a booby-trap. A net full of rocks rains down on Charlie. SAYID: Charlie! Let me see. has a gash above his eye CHARLIE: It's bleeding. SAYID: We need to put pressure on it. CHARLIE: Okay. Ow. SAYID Charlie a towel: There. CHARLIE: Ow. Animal, what is she... SAYID: Keep the pressure on, like this. CHARLIE: Ow. Ow. Ow. SAYID: She's been here for 16 years. She's learned how to set traps quickly. Okay, let's have a look. It's too deep. It's bleeding too much. You're going to have to go back. CHARLIE: I'm not going back. You're going to have to fix it. SAYID: I'm not a doctor. CHARLIE: You're a soldier. What do people do when you get wounded? I'm not going back without that baby, Sayid. SAYID: Don't move. gets a bullet and opens it CHARLIE: Gunpowder? SAYID: Remove the towel and tilt your head back. Move the towel. pours the gunpowder onto the wound. CHARLIE: This is because I hit you, isn't it? SAYID a match: This is not going to be pleasant. You ready? 1-2-3. puts the match to the gunpowder. Charlie screams. COMMERCIAL BREAK wakes up in a hotel room and sees that his clock and lamp don't work. He pulls open the curtain. He sees that an electrical outlet has burned. HURLEY: Oh, man. frantically packing, and on the phone. HURLEY: I need my car. 20 minutes? Look, I can't miss my flight. My mom's birthday is tomorrow. runs to the elevator which is full. He runs for the stairs. We see Charlie in the elevator. CHARLIE: Some of us have a bloody flight to make. HURLEY through the hotel lobby: Excuse me, coming through. Excuse me. to the airport his car breaks down. HURLEY: No, no, no! pulls off the road and starts running to the airport. HURLEY through the airport: Excuse me, coming through, excuse me, excuse me. Look out, excuse me. arrives at the check-in desk. The ticket agent starts checking him in. HURLEY: Any way we can hurry that up? My mom's birthday is tomorrow. Or, today -- I don't know. I don't really get the whole time change thing, but I've got to make that flight. TICKET AGENT: I'm am going as fast as the system will allow me, dear. You're confirmed for seat 20G. However, the airline has a policy that a man of your size must purchase 2 tickets. HURLEY: What? I didn't have to do that on the flight out here. TICKET AGENT: Am I going to have to weigh you, dear? HURLEY: Fine, whatever. I'll buy the one next to it. TICKET AGENT: Alrighty. Here are 2 together. HURLEY: Book it. TICKET AGENT: Uh-oh. HURLEY: Uh-oh, what uh-oh? TICKET AGENT: It appears that your flight is already boarding in the Oceanic international terminal. Well, this is the domestic terminal. I don't think you're meant to make this flight, dear. runs through the airport, excusing himself along the way. He runs to the front of the security checkpoint line. HURLEY: Excuse me, sorry. Sorry, this is an emergency. I've got to cut through. Excuse me, dude. Dude? SECURITY AGENT: Back of the line. HURLEY: You've got to let me in. No, you don't understand... SECURITY AGENT: Back of the line. HURLEY: This is... SECURITY AGENT: Back of the line. gives up and leaves. We see Arzt in line. SECURITY AGENT: Next. ARZT the man in front of him: Now? You're taking the computer out now? sees a guy on a motorized scooter. HURLEY: Hey, old guy? I'll give you 500 bucks to borrow your scooter. OLD SCOOTER MAN: I just had a hip replacement. I need this thing. HURLEY: Okay, 1600 bucks. see Hurley on the scooter, excusing his way through the airport. He gets to the gate where the door is closing. HURLEY: Hey, hold it. Hold the door. Hold the door. Hold the door. I've got to get on this flight. GATE AGENT: Sir, the jetway's closed. HURLEY: Please, for the love of all that is good and holy in the world, let me on this plane. GATE AGENT: Alright, one second. picks up the phone Hunter, this is Jenna, we've got one more... ta. Hurley This is your lucky day. gives gate agent a big hug. see Hurley walking in the jungle, at night. Hurley whispering: 15, 16, 23, 4-2, 4; 15, 16, 23, 4-2, 4; 15, 16, 23, 4-2, 4; 15, 16. . . takes a big breath where 8 would be. KATE: You say something? HURLEY: Nope. KATE: I thought I heard 23. HURLEY: Does that mean something to you? KATE: What? HURLEY: That number? 23? KATE: The guy who called the Feds on me, back in Australia, did it for a 23000 dollar reward. Mean something to you? HURLEY: Nah, it's just a number. We better catch up -- can barely see them. see Jack and Locke walking along. LOCKE: We shouldn't be this close to each other, Jack. JACK: If we blow up, we blow up. What the hell was all that about back there, John? LOCKE: What was what about? JACK: You asked me to let you go. LOCKE: That's right. JACK: That thing was taking you down the hole and you asked me to let you go. LOCKE: It wasn't going to hurt me. JACK: No, John, it was going to kill you. LOCKE: I seriously doubt that. JACK: Look, I need for you -- I need for you to explain to me what the hell's going on inside your head, John. I need to know why you believe that that thing wasn't going to... LOCKE: I believe that I was being tested. JACK: Tested? LOCKE: Yeah, tested. JACK: I think... LOCKE: That's why you and I don't see eye-to-eye sometimes, Jack -- because you're a man of science. JACK: Yeah, and what does that make you? LOCKE: Me, well, I'm a man of faith. Do you really think all this is an accident -- that we, a group of strangers survived, many of us with just superficial injuries? Do you think we crashed on this place by coincidence -- especially, this place? We were brought here for a purpose, for a reason, all of us. Each one of us was brought here for a reason. JACK: Brought here? And who brought us here, John? LOCKE: The island. The island brought us here. This is no ordinary place, you've seen that, I know you have. But the island chose you, too, Jack. It's destiny. JACK: Did you talk with Boone about destiny, John? LOCKE: Boone was a sacrifice that the island demanded. What happened to him at that plane was a part of a chain of events that led us here -- that led us down a path -- that led you and me to this day, to right now. JACK: And where does that path end, John? LOCKE: The path ends at the hatch. The hatch, Jack -- all of it -- all of it happened so that we could open the hatch. JACK: No, no, we're opening the hatch so that we can survive. LOCKE: Survival is all relative, Jack. JACK: I don't believe in destiny. LOCKE: Yes, you do. You just don't know it yet. the raft, Walt is sleeping, Sawyer is at the radar equipment. MICHAEL: I turned it on a little while ago. SAWYER: Sayid said every hour. MICHAEL: We're 15 miles out. We could be here for weeks. If that battery runs out... SAWYER: The man said every hour. switch the equipment on. SAWYER: Nothing. MICHAEL: 5 minutes, no more. SAWYER: Aye, aye. You know what I like about you, Mike? You've got the patience of a saint. MICHAEL: Yeah? Why do you say that? SAWYER: I've seen the way he talks to you -- the way he runs around, does whatever the hell he wants. I'd have showed him the back of my hand a long time ago. MICHAEL: You would, huh? SAWYER: A hell of a lot cheaper than a shrink. MICHAEL: Is that what your father did to you? Show you the back of his hand? SAWYER: My daddy never got a chance to beat me. He shot himself when I was 8. MICHAEL: Is that why you want to die, man? SAWYER: What? MICHAEL: Since the day you told me you wanted on this raft, I couldn't figure it out. Why does a guy who only cares about himself want to risk his life to save everyone else? The way I see it, there's only 2 choices -- you're either a hero or you want to die. SAWYER: Well, I ain't no hero, Mike. hear a blip on the radar screen. SAWYER: Is that what I think it is? MICHAEL: Something's out there. COMMERCIAL BREAK in his wheelchair at the gate. GATE AGENT: I'm sorry, sir, but the special wheelchair that we use for loading the disabled passengers -- well, no one seems to know where it is right now. Unless we find it I'm not sure we can get you on. LOCKE: There's not another flight until tomorrow. GATE AGENT: Yes, I'm aware of that, sir, but there's nothing I can... JD: Look, I can get Michelle, we can carry him on. Would you mind if we carry you on? LOCKE: No, that'll be fine. and Michelle carry Locke to his seat. MICHELLE: Here we go. Here's your seat. JD: I'll get your bag, sir. MICHELLE: If you need anything just press the call button. LOCKE: Okay. Thank you. pulls out what looks like the flight safety card from the seat back, and drops it. It's too far away for him to reach. see Locke, Jack, Kate, and Hurley arrive at the hatch. LOCKE: Hugo, take these extra sticks back a couple hundred yards. HURLEY: Me? Oh, okay. Got it. JACK him his pack: Be careful. HURLEY: Can I have the flashlight? Because, uh, the torch with the dynamite thing, that's not making a whole lot of sense to me. hands him the flashlight and takes the torch. Hurley exits. LOCKE: Kate, you run the fuse, Jack and I will rig the charges. the distance we see the black smoke is coming from a fire on the beach. Sayid and Charlie approach the fire. CHARLIE: What the hell is that? SAYID: There's no footprints, no tracks. CHARLIE: This is it? This is the black smoke? Where are they? SAYID: I don't know. CHARLIE the baby cry: She's here. SAYID: Danielle! CHARLIE: You come out, right now! SAYID: Calm down. Danielle! I can hear you, come out. Please, he needs his mother. emerges from the bushes. DANIELLE: They were not here. SAYID: Danielle, you have to give us the baby. DANIELLE: I just wanted my Alex back. I thought if I gave them the baby... SAYID: It's okay. I know. It's okay. takes the baby and gives it to Charlie. CHARLIE: I've got him. There never were any others. You started the fires yourself. DANIELLE: No, I heard them whispering. CHARLIE: You're a nut job. You heard nothing. DANIELLE: I heard them say they were coming for the child. The others said they were coming for the boy. CHARLIE: You're pathetic. see Locke and Jack setting the charges. LOCKE: Wire. Hold that end. Now the fuse. JACK: I'll do it. pushes the fuse into the dynamite. They move away from the hatch toward Kate. KATE: This is as far as it goes. LOCKE: It's far enough. I'll light it. You take cover, there'll be enough burn time for me to get clear. JACK: Hurley! HURLEY camera: Wait just a sec. KATE: So, what was that about back there? JACK: What was what about? KATE: Putting the dynamite in your pack. JACK: I made a judgment call. KATE: We drew straws. JACK: Sorry, I'm not going to let drawing straws make decisions like that for us, Kate. KATE: You had no right to make that choice... JACK: Everybody wants me to be a leader until I make a decision that they don't like. You want to keep second guessing me, Kate? That's your call. There's something that you need to know -- if we survive this, if we survive tonight -- we're going to have a Locke problem. I have to know that you've got my back. KATE: I've got your back. LOCKE: Are we ready? HURLEY: Wait a sec, wait a sec. drops his flashlight on the hatch and notices the numbers. HURLEY running: No. No, no, no. Stop! Stop, we can't do this. Stop. Wait. Stop we can't do this. Stop. Stop it. We can't. Stop. Don't light it. We can't do this. We can't do this. Stop. Wait. You've got to stop it. lights the fuse. HURLEY: The numbers are bad. Stop. What are doing? Why did you do that? tries to stamp out the fuse. HURLEY: The numbers are bad. The numbers are bad. JACK: Hurley! Hurley stop! HURLEY: The numbers are bad. JACK: Hurley! Hurley, you've got to get back. tackles Hurley right before the dynamite detonates. see the blip on the radar screen. Walt wakes up. SAWYER: It's closer. It's closer. Give me the damn flare gun. MICHAEL: Hold on a sec. SAWYER: I'm telling you, it's closer. I'm telling you, look. MICHAEL: I know, okay. I've got one flare. JIN: in Korean. MICHAEL Jin: Okay, I know. You don't see anything. Okay. SAWYER: What the hell are you expecting to see? In case you haven't noticed, it's dark. WALT: What is it? Is it a ship? MICHAEL: We don't know, little man. We don't know. JIN: Starboard? Port? MICHAEL: Port. JIN: in Korean. MICHAEL: Okay, what the hell am I supposed to do about it? SAWYER: Hey, Han, you and Chewie want to slow down a second and talk to me here? We have to fire the flare. MICHAEL: We don't know what it is. It could be anything -- a piece of floating junk. We don't even know if Sayid's radar works. SAWYER: Have you ever known that guy to fix something up that don't work? WALT: It's moving away. SAWYER: Floating junk that knows how to steer, huh? MICHAEL: We're moving. It doesn't make... SAWYER: Look, are you going to give me the damn gun, or am I going to have to take it? MICHAEL: What are you going to do? Shoot me? WALT: It's almost gone. C'mon. MICHAEL: Please, god. fires the flare. Jin lowers the sail. WALT: It's coming back. It's coming back. all laugh and whoop. Jin shushes them. We hear a boat motor sound approaching. A floodlight turns on. The raft folks are excited. The boat kills it's motor. MICHAEL: Are we glad to see you! BEARDED MAN: What's going on? What are you folks doing this far out here? MICHAEL: We were, we were -- the plane crashed. We were on the island for months, man. BEARDED MAN: Plane crash, huh? How about that? MICHAEL: We were on an island -- oh, flight 815 -- hey, where are we? BEARDED MAN: Well, it's a good thing we found you. MICHAEL: Yeah, yeah, we survived and there's a whole group of people on the... BEARDED MAN: Well, ain't that something? MICHAEL: Yeah! BEARDED MAN: Only, the thing is, we're going to have to take your boy. MICHAEL: What? What'd you say? BEARDED MAN: The boy, we're going to have to take him. MICHAEL: Hey, what the hell's going on here? Who are you people? BEARDED MAN: Just give us the boy. other men on the boat stand up. MICHAEL: I'm not giving you anybody. BEARDED MAN: Well, alright then. floodlight is turned off. Sawyer draws his gun, but is shot first by one of the two men, and falls into the water. Jin dives in after him. The two men jump onto the raft. One grabs Walt and the other fights with Michael. WALT: Dad! Dad! MICHAEL: No! gets pushed into the water. Walt is taken onto the boat screaming. A women throws a Molotov cocktail from the steering compartment and the boat takes off. Michael dives under the water before the raft goes up in flames. WALT: Help me! MICHAEL: Walt! WALT: Help me! Dad! Please! MICHAEL: Walt! Walt! Walt! COMMERCIAL BREAK see Claire at the caves. Charlie and Sayid enter with Aaron. Claire runs over. Sayid goes to the spring, Shannon runs to him. Charlie has a Mary statue in his pack. of people boarding, or on, the plane: Claire, Kate, Sawyer, Locke, Jack, Charlie, Sayid, Sun/Jin (with the watch), Michael/Walt, Shannon/Boone, Hurley (who gives Walt a thumbs-up, and then reads the comic book), Arzt helps Claire with her luggage. at the hatch. They uncover it to reveal a long narrow passageway with a broken ladder going down. Category: Transcripten